


Deep in his eyes, I think I see a future

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I didn't edit this lol what you see is what you get, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background skephalo, but only when I decide the song lyrics fit, fundywastaken, i genuinely don't know what to tag this send help, love at first dance, this is self indulgent fluff from one end to the other I do not appologiz, wilbur is lowkey mean in this but he;s never been a good dad so..., ~how do I tag~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Dream, Wilbur and JSchlatt agree to one night under a peace treaty for all three nations. Fundy has never been good at this kind of thing, but a dance with Dream helps bring him out of his shell(I'm bad at summaries send help it's just self-indulgent dancing)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Deep in his eyes, I think I see a future

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the wedding with Dream video and went ''no <3''
> 
> I don't know how to use italics in AO3 and it shows all the song lyrics are supposed to be in italics

Fundy shifted his jacket self-consciously over his shoulders and adjusted the flower pinned to his chest. He wasn't used to being invited to... anything like this. The most he ever went to were skirmishes on the borders, never anything formal.

Dream, Wilbur and Schlatt had come to an agreement. One night of peace from all three sides of the war. Anybody could come without fear of being attacked. The ballroom sat at the edge of Manberg, where any party could quickly flee to their home if things went south.

Wilbur had said it was for the kids. One night where they didn't have to be constantly on edge. Fundy still found himself nervous, surrounded by people who fought for his enemies, but he also found comfort in the knowledge that he wasn't going to be ambushed with his back turned.

He hovered by the doorway, simply watching the people inside. Some had come more dressed up than others, like Dream in his green-tinted suit (complete with a forest green tie) and mask or Eret in a flowing floral dress borrowed from Niki. Others had come in their everyday-wear, like Tommy and Tubbo.

Fundy had lost sight of Tommy and Tubbo a while ago, but he kept an eye out for the telltale flashes of red or green while he waited for... he wasn't quite sure what.

He reluctantly took a small step, faintly hearing his shoes squeak on the polished oak wood floor, and decided to head for the food table. Maybe Tommy and Tubbo would be near there, and he could sit with the familiar faces.

He bumped into Dream halfway to the food table, tripping over his pointed shoes – really, who wore these things of their own free will? - and quite literally bumping into him.

“Ahh I'm so sorry” his hands fumbled with the flower pinned to his jacket again.

“Absolutely don't worry about it,” Dream offered him a half-smile from beneath his mask.

Fundy couldn't hold back a snort when he saw a small bowtie drawn onto the mask in what had to be sharpie, covering his mouth with one hand.

Dream chuckled; not his teasing, almost scary mid-battle chuckle, but one that sounded more... human. Like something Tubbo would giggle while he and Tommy stole one of Wilbur's long coats (which Fundy would stoically ignore and play dumb if Wilbur inquired about. He was Wilbur's son but that didn't mean he was going to rat out the gremlin children.)

“Courtesy of George, which should be a surprise to absolutely no one.” he was smiling now, more than just the coy smirk or teasing laugh Fundy was familiar with.

Fundy chuckled politely, realizing that he had no idea how to do this whole 'social interaction' thing. “Were you going to get something to eat?”

“I was, in fact!” Dream playfully offered Fundy his hand, “Care to join me?” 

“Why, I'd be honored.” Fundy did a sassy little half-bow, something he'd seen Tubbo do at Tommy on occasion.

They ended up seated across from each other, quietly eating their meal. The meal was wonderful, a combination of foods from all three warring groups, with some things Fundy had never seen before. Dream offered him a slab of salmon, which Fundy politely refused.

They stood up at the same time, Dream adjusting his tie and Fundy playing with the flower on his suit. Fundy offered Dream a hand and a smirk.

“May I have this dance?”

He wasn't sure what he was doing, he had no idea how flirting was supposed to work, but he might as well enjoy himself on what could be his last night to play around and have fun.

Dream smiled at him. A genuine smile. “Nobody else is dancing.”

“Well, how about we change that?”

Dream tilted his head and took Fundy's hand, following him onto the silent dancefloor.

Fundy could feel the eyes on him as Dream's hands fell against his body. One hand on his hip, the other weaving it's fingers with his own. Suddenly his clumsiness in his dress shoes and unfamiliarity with formalities didn't matter, as Dream easily led him into a dance.

He could feel Wilbur's confused stare, feel Niki's look of wonder as she grabbed Eret's hand and led her onto the dance floor. He could hear Karl laugh faintly as he grabbed Sapnap and dragged him out to dance. 

He didn't look away from Dream's masked face. He didn't need to see beyond his mask to know that his face was just as flushed as Fundy's, and not completely from the exertion of the dance.

Skeppy grabbed a music disc from behind the DJ booth, which had been empty the whole party until this moment, and dropped it into the jukebox before letting himself get dragged into a dance by BadBoyHalo.

“We were victims of the night, helpless to the bass and the faded light”

Fundy let Dream spin him into a dip, feeling his heart flutter as their faces came closer than the move probably required.

They swept up into a closer dance, both of Dream's hands resting on Fundy's hips as they swayed to the upbeat music. Fundy closed his eyes and rested his head against Dream's shoulder, letting the other man lead his – slightly clumsy – steps.

“Deep in his eyes, I think I see a future”

Dream's chin dropped to the top of Fundy's head, and he gave his hips a gently squeeze before pulling them into a slightly more complicated spin. 

Dream's mask was knocked askew, and in the moment it took to fix it Fundy saw a flicker of... something. Hope? Serenity? Trust? in his emerald eyes.

“This man is my destiny”

The song faded out, and for a few moments all the couples on the dancefloor went still, still holding each other. Dream took a small step back, shifting one hand from Fundy's hip to take his hand and letting the other fall back against his side. Fundy had no idea how long they'd been dancing, but from the way his cheeks pinked and his heart raced he could only guess it'd been a while.

Fundy glanced around, spotting Tommy and Tubbo grinning at each other near the edge of the dancefloor. Their idea of a dance was probably grinning and waving their limbs around like toddlers with sparklers. He loved them for it.

Wilbur was still watching from the sidelines with a slightly grim look on his face. Fundy had a feeling that he was going to get quite the lecture once the sun rose again.

But until the sun rose, he could enjoy the presence of the other man. They slipped out one of the back doors as the moon began it's decent, and they settled down at the treeline to talk about everything and nothing until the sun rose and Wilbur stiffly shouted Fundy's name from inside.

Fundy straightened awkwardly from where he'd been sitting against Dream's shoulder, looking up at the slightly taller man.

“i- I don't really want to go...” he breathed into the still morning air. Dream bit his lip.

“How about I give you something to remember me by?” 

Fundy tilted his head at Dream before realizing what he was implying.

“Please do”

Dream pushed his mask aside, blinking at Fundy and biting his lip again before pulling him in for a gently kiss, lit by the rising sun.

“I... probably gotta go. Can we... try this again, sometime?”

Dream nodded. “I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I'll see you again, Fundy.”

Then Fundy sprinted into the building and Dream resecured his mask, and life went on for every member of the server... except those two, who snuck away now and again for a moonlit dance and soft kisses.

And maybe their relationship wouldn't be the end of the war. But maybe it would be a reminder that hope could still shine as bright as the stars, if you knew where to look.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the fact that this has been sitting unedited on my computer for at least a month
> 
> Also comments and kudos give the adhd brain dopamine and my dopamine machine is broken so please donate to the cause


End file.
